Bless The Broken Road
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas Songfic. Upon making on of the most important decisions of his life, John is plauged by a troubled past that could affect his happiness in the future. Please RR


Hey everyone!

Well, here I am angain with yet another songfic. I seem to be on a roll with these latly...lol. Anyway, this is to Rascal Flatts song "Bless the Broken Road" Plesase, please,please, read and review and tell me what you think. They are always very much appreciated! Thanks!

...00000...

_I set out on a narrow way  
Many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road_

John sighed as he turned away from his small window in his cabin, the same place where he had stood for the past two hours. Hours of reflection. Hours of pain and sadness, yet filled with the hope of better things to come. The young captain ran a hand through his thick blonde hair as he walked back to the fireplace to retrieve what had begun all of those moments by the window.

Upon the mantle lay a small black box. John picked it up into his hand and turned it over a few times, examining it. From the outside, it looked like nothing special. Just a small two-by-three- inch perimeter, the outside covered in black velvet with a gold-colored metal lining the outer rims. The man smiled to himself as he flipped it open. Though plain on the outside, looks could be so deceiving.

Inside the box, on a bed of black velvet, lay a simple yet breathtaking diamond solitaire. So much like his love. Just a simple woman to love, yet breathtaking to be in the presence off. The ring was a small gold band, nothing fancy, but he knew what it would mean to her. Set magnificently atop the band was a small marquis cut diamond. While it was not the traditional square-cut engagement ring, he knew she would love it because it was different. After all, their relationship had been anything but traditional. John chuckled to himself at the thought.

John snapped the box shut and carried it with him into his room as he readied himself for the coming evening. Tonight was the night. All of a sudden, a nervous and anxious feeling washed over him from no where. It took him by surprise to say the least. Why the sudden rush of feeling? This was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives. Asking for the hand of his one true love for all eternity. Why the sudden doubts? Then the reality hit him. The night that his first so-called-happily-ever-after turned his life and dreams of love upside down.

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign  
Pointed straight to you._

It was almost ten long years ago. John had only been eighteen years of age. Barley a man, but one who thought he knew it all. He had just graduated from the academy, ready to follow in his father's footsteps as a merchant seamen when he had met her. Victoria Snow was a vision for the eyes to behold. Long blond hair to her waist, eyes as green as could be and a smile that could light up a courtyard. John was in love.

He had nearly fainted when she gave him her consent to ask for her father's permission to court her, especially for the reason that she was two years his senior. There was no question in his mind from that point. If a woman could go that long without being married by the age of twenty with looks like her's, he was sure that this was a sign from God. This was the woman saved especially for him and him alone.

John and Victoria, or Vic, for short had a whirlwind courtship and it wasn't long before John was planning to ask the infamous question of forever. He was dead sure that he had found his soul mate in Vic and no absolutely no doubts that she would turn him down. The first obstacle was her father.

Though John respected the man, he knew he would pose a question of such a short courtship period and how John planned to provide for his daughter. John spent countless hours planning his response to such a question until he felt he finally had a satisfactory answer.

When the time came for the discussion, the question did indeed come up and John's answer was a simple one. "It will be tight, sir. But I believe our love will see us through." Mr. Snow had simply nodded quietly and studied his hands for a few moments. Moments that were, for John, complete torture. Would her father give his consent? He hoped so. He knew he would die without his Vic.

A few moments later, her father lifted his head, smiled at the boy and gave a slight nod. Knowing that was all he was going to get, John smiled wide and jumped form his seat. "Thank you Sir!" he exclaimed before hurrying off to find Vic. "Just a moment, son." Mr. Snow had called to him. John stopped dead in hi tracks and returned to where the older man sat. "Take good care of my baby." he said, eyes misting a bit. John had nodded. "I promise" Snow nodded and waved him out.

For the next few days, the young man was on cloud nine, fantasizing of the moment she said yes and of their life together. When the time finally came, John popped the question and the results were expected. Vic had started to cry tears of joy as she managed to choke out a "Yes" and throw herself into his arms. He had picked her up and swung her around several times before he kissed her. It was his first kiss and he could still remember it as though it were yesterday.

The next few months were full of excitement as the young couple planned their elaborate affair. They would sit and talk for hours at a time, discussing every little detail. The more time that John spent with Vic, the more he was sure that this was right. If only he had known how it would end.

It was about three months into the engagement that it had begun. John had noticed a change in Vic. She seemed moodier, more argumentative then normal. Thinking it was just something to do with the female population, John ignored her sudden outburst at him over stupid things that were really of no major significance. Maybe all the pressure of the wedding was getting to her. No matter, John thought. It would only be a matter of time until she was back to her old self.

When nothing changed after another month, John decided it was time to confront his fiancé. He took her to the garden and asked her straight out what was wrong. Vic had sighed and taken his hand. "I'm sorry John." she said. "I should have told you sooner." John looked confused. "Tell me what Vic? What's going on." Another sigh. "I'm sorry John," she said again. "I can't marry you." Her words hit him like a hard blow. Couldn't marry him? Why not? He found that out only minutes later.

She was pregnant. Pregnant with another man's child. For a moment, John was too shocked to speak. A rush of emotions were coming at him all at the same time. Anger, hurt, betrayal. This was his first love! Supposed to be his for all eternity. How could she go behind his back like this. She had pleaded with him to forgive her, but he had ignored her. He was to hurt to do anything but leave her sitting under the apple tree alone in the garden calling for him to come back. He never forgot that night. He had learned later on that she married the father of her child. Though he was relieved that she was allowed to remain in society, the hurt and betrayal was still there.

That was the point in which he had decided to become and explorer. Little did he know where his journeys would lead him. He certainly didn't expect to find a second chance at happiness. Perhaps that was the reason that he had been waiting so long to do this. he wanted to be sure. And he was.

But he was also sure back then. John placed his head in his hands. He would have to tell her. Yes, it might hurt his relationship, but he couldn't have a marriage based on lies. All he could do was pray that she would still love and accept him, despite the others of his past.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

Later that evening, John stood by the river, awaiting for his love to arrive. When he saw her, his heart leapt. Pocahontas smiled when she saw him and ran to meet his embrace. When she ran into his arms, John held her tightly to him, before kissing her with almost an urgency. "It's nice to see you too." she smiled after he released her. John smiled back at her and took her hand. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
"What did you want to speak with me about?" she inquired, looking him in the eyes. John turned away for a moment and ran a hand though his hair. "John?' she asked, concern in her dark eyes. "Are you alright?" John shook his head. "Not really, my love, no." She looked startled and started to speak, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Please, he said. "Just let me get this out."

She withdrew her hand from his and sat back, arms crossed over her chest, watching him expectantly. John sighed and took one of her hands back in his own. "Pocahontas, you know how much I love you. More than I ever loved anyone else before or thought I was capable of loving. Every past relationship in my life that I thought had meant something pales in comparison when I think of you. All the other's were just arrows pointing me down the right path, I suppose you could say. You have helped me grow in ways that I can't even begin to express. And yet you have done something much more important than that. You have helped me to heal from the past."

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

She opened her mouth to say something, but John cut her off. "Pocahontas, you have been a absolute blessing in my life. I know that you are my love, my soul mate, my gift from God. I thank Him everyday for leading me to you and I know that I want you by my side now and forever."

He paused. "Now, I am still somewhat unsure, but it is not because of you. It is because of me. There was one inparticular relationship in my past that hurt me at my deepest. I feel it's only right that I share it with you. I want our future together to be one hundred percent certain, not based on half truths. Please just let me do this. It is very hard for me to tell you this, but I feel it's the only way that I can move ahead."

Pocahontas said nothing, but squeezed his hand and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder as he spilled out his sorrow over his broken engagement to Vic.

_I think about the years I spent  
Just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost  
And give it back to you_

When he finished, both people had tears in their eyes. John, because it was almost as if he could feel his ex-fiancé's betrayal and Pocahontas for wishing that he had never had to go though that. This was the first time Pocahontas had ever seen John cry and to be honest, it was kind of refreshing to see a man who shared his emotions when the time was right.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but pulled him to her and held him as he released his sorrow. John clung to her as if she were his final lifeline and yet, she let him.

"John." she whispered. "John, it's alright. Nothing has changed. I still love you with all of my heart and want to be by your side forever." John had finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes. He pulled away from her grasp and stood and walked a few steps, arms crossed. Pocahontas sat and watched him to see what he would do. When he was silent, she called him again. "John? Are you alright, my love?"

John turned and walked back to where she was, taking a seat next to her, but pulling her to face him. "Pocahontas, I wish with all of my heart that I could have that time back and give it to you. I was young and foolish back then and I am so, so sorry. I only hope that you can forgive me. I love you more than life." he said, as he buried his face in her hands.

_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan  
That is coming true_

John was fearing the worst when his love's soft voice called to him. Slowly he raised his head and was surprised to find Pocahontas smiling at him. "John." she commanded. "Look at me." He raised his head fully as she took his hand in her smaller one. "I know you love me. I know how difficult this was for you to share with me. Nothing's changed between us. I still want to be with you forever."

It took a moment to register in the captain's head. "You still want to spend your life with me despite my past?" She gave him a look. "Of course I do. John, that was a long time ago. We live and learn. Besides, I understand. Don't you think I was a bit sad after I left Rolfe? I knew that I loved you and only you, but it still felt like I was leaving a piece of my heart behind. I don't think we ever really get over the love's of our past fully. They mean something to us. Often times more than we know. The trick is to take those experiences and learn from them. The road to finding love is crooked and broken, John, we both know that. But we have to remember that everything is part of a bigger plan." she smiled. "And I believe ours is finally coming true." she added.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

John sighed and went down to bended knee. "Well, then my love, I believe there is something I have to ask you and hopefully, I'll get it right this time." He chuckled as he took her hand. Pocahontas's eye's welled up with tears and she placed her free hand over her mouth as she spoke.

"Pocahontas," John began, his voice thick with emotion, "I am in love, more in love then I have been for a long time. I love you is all I can say, but my heart says more. There is much more to my love. Dreams, Hopes, Fantasies, that all can become realities. For with you I am a new me, a me that shouldn't leave. In these few words I hope you see, how much you mean to me in life, love and spirit. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beside you. Pocahontas, will you marry me?"

Pocahontas choked out a sob before exclaiming. "Yes!" and threw her arms around the man she loved. John swung her around several times, before setting her down. For a split second, he thought back to his proposal to Vic. They seemed so similar, yet this one was different. This was forever. They both knew it. Just before his lips met her's John whispered. "The road to love may be broken, but it is certainly blessed."

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_


End file.
